Cave Fear
Cave Fear is the sixth level of Forest Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. As with all normal levels, there are 6 Gobbos to collect. Walkthrough Use the Push Box where it first lay to reach the GREEN CRYSTAL on a high platform. Watch out for the Bat Dantini on your way up. You can swipe him easily from the platform. Jump back down and send the Push Box to the other end of the purple strip on the ground. Jump and climb on top of the Monkey Bars there, picking up the RED CRYSTAL , then press the Red Button. Look around to see where the platform lowers, then press the button again and jump down, get to that spot, and jump to the moving platform. At the top, collect GOBBO #1, then go back to the ground and through the door on the Monkey Bars' side of the room. Jump to the Balloon, ride it down along the crystals, and do a flip-turn at the bottom and jump to the Arrow Platform before your current platform crumbles away (the crystal on the crumbling platform is actually the BLUE CRYSTAL). Watch the Bat Dantinis' shadows, and stop before you reach them, taking them out with a small jump-slap. The Smash Box at the far end holds GOBBO #2. Enter the door. Jump to the center platform. Stay on a corner to avoid the bouncing Fireball. The two side paths (a path being a jump over a crumbling platform) lead to GOBBO #3 and the YELLOW CRYSTAL. The path forward leads to a Worm in a Well surrounded by crystals and another door. Inside, go left, cross the Red Bricks, and use the Driving Platform to reach GOBBO #4 and a Silver Key. The Silver Key opens the Cage back over the lava pit, holding GOBBO #5. Then get the PURPLE CRYSTAL which is behind the Beany Gong. Then, enter the Crystal Door. Inside, jump up four crates, then over to a floating stack of crates. Don't destroy them yet. Instead, fall off the far side of them to grab the Silver Key on the way down. Pick up GOBBO #6 and go back up to the stack of crates. Destroy them, then climb up the four crates again and smash the top one, then each one down the line. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is found by pressing the Red Button on the Monkey Bars in the first cave, which will activate a platform, taking you to the Gobbo. *The second Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end of the second cave. *The third Gobbo is in a Smash Box to the left of the third cave. *The fourth Gobbo is in a cage unlocked using the Silver Key at the end of the same cave. *The fifth Gobbo is in the same cave in a Smash Box at the end. *The sixth Gobbo is behind the Crystal Door in a Cage by getting the Silver Key, by climbing on top of the Smash Boxes and jumping off the end of the last Smash Box. Coloured Crystals *The GREEN CRYSTAL is on top of the platform in the first cave. *The RED CRYSTAL is found on the Monkey Bars in the first cave by pushing the Push Box. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal at the end of the second cave. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is in a Smash Box to the right of the cave. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is in the fourth area behind the Beany Gong. Hazards *Fireballs Items * 61x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 2x Silver Key Soundtrack The following tracks play in this level: *Track 13 "Cave 4" *Track 8 "Cave 1" *Track 15 "Cave 5" *Track 16 "Cave 6" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" Video Gallery Trivia *The level's title is a pun on the film Cape Fear. *As the level title suggests, the whole level is played in a cave. *There are three smash boxes in Crystal Door Challenge that contain only 3 white crystals each. They are poorest smash boxes (that contain crystals) in the game. Category:Levels Category:Levels on Forest Island Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Normal Levels Category:Satisfactorily Completed Articles Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels